The present invention relates generally to a multifunctional exercise device which can be used by an operator in performing strengthening and rehabilitating exercises for various parts of the body. The present invention may be used to strengthen and rehabilitate various muscles within the leg, knee, arm and shoulder after surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multifunctional exercise device incorporating a seat which may move between the front and rear legs of the exercise device. The present invention also includes several attachments which can be secured to the legs, thereby allowing the operator to perform a variety of additional exercises. The present invention includes a minimum number of parts which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost, and can be easily assembled.
There are a variety of exercise apparatuses used to strengthen various muscles. Such apparatuses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,605; 3,072,400; 2,456,017 and 1,114,458. However, each of these patented apparatuses suffers from one or more deficiencies. For example, each of these patented apparatuses are extremely large and bulky and do not appear to be easily disassembled. In addition, each of the patented apparatuses are limited in the number of exercises and the areas of the body an operator can exercise when using the various apparatuses. Therefore, in order to perform a wide variety of exercises and to exercise several areas of the body, an operator normally would have to utilize more than one of these patented apparatuses.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide one multifunctional exercise device which will allow an operator to perform a variety of exercises for various parts of the body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional exercise device for therapeutic use by individuals capable of different degrees of participation or activity, depending upon the condition of the individual.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional exercise device for use by an individual after surgery, which allows an individual to strengthen and rehabilitate various limbs of the body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional exercise device which can be readily adapted to individuals of different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional exercise device that is relatively compact in size.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the accompanying specification, drawings and claims.